1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a triple action complex containing three types of vitamin C that is used for treatment of the skin.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There have been a variety of substances that have been used to improve skin appearance. Efforts have been made to not only improve the appearance of the outer (visible) skin but also to rejuvenate and reclaim elasticity and/or suppleness lost from aging and sun and/or promote collagen synthesis, and/or to prevent oxidative damages, and/or prevent UV damage due to exposure to sunlight and weather. There have also been efforts to treat skin ailments such as acne, eczema, and the like with topical formulations. The use of vitamin C (ascorbic acid) and its derivatives are compounds which have been topically applied as an active ingredient for the treatment of various skin conditions. Vitamin C helps to stimulate and regulate the production of collagen in human skin tissue thus retarding the formation of wrinkles and providing a healthier more youthful appearance. Vitamin C also acts to help prevent or minimize lipid oxidation and other forms of cellular damage resulting from exposure to the suns ultraviolet rays.
Alpha hydroxy acids, such as glycolic acids, lactic acids, and malic acids, are known to improve certain skin disorders such as dry skin, dandruff, keratoses, age spots, wrinkles, ichthyosis, eczema and acne. They is also useful for healing photo damaged skin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,171, for example, provides amphoteric compositions comprising alpha hydroxy acids and related compounds. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,516,793 and 5,703,122 disclose skin treating compositions comprising the use of ascorbic acid compositions to reduce irritation of the topically applied active ingredients. The active ingredient may be an alpha hydroxy such as glycolic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,361 relates to a composition for topical application to the skin comprising vitamin E, as well as reductants including alpha hydroxy acids, ascorbic acids and fat soluble fatty acids esters of ascorbic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,874 provides a therapeutic composition for topical application comprising as therapeutic components ascorbic acid and proanthocyanidine compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,063 also teaches the use of vitamin E in combination with alpha hydroxy acids particularly glycolic acids for topical application to the skin. In addition to the active ingredients, ascorbic acid or a fatty acid ester thereof is also employed in the composition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,868 relates to the use of lipoic acid in topical compositions. The composition also includes a fatty acid ester of ascorbic acid as well as an alpha hydroxy such as glycolic acid.
With these and other known ingredients, end-users may suffer from irritation or dermatitis due to the active ingredient, the vehicle, or a combination of both. High concentrations of glycolic acid (e.g. 10%), for example, are effective for treating certain skin disorders, but can cause significant irritation at these concentrations, including tingling, itching, burning, redness, and peeling. Such irritation is, of course, undesirable. Not only does the irritation provide discomfort, it may also give the skin a non-aesthetic appearance.
It is also known that when a formulation contains an alpha hydroxy acid and a metallic alkali such as sodium hydroxide, the composition becomes therapeutically ineffective. Reasons for such loss are discussed in U. S. Pat. No. 5,091,171. Thus it has been undesirable to add sodium hydroxide to such skin formulations to increase the pH.
It is desirable to obtain a product which contains vitamin C and an alpha and/or beta hydroxy acid that does not irritate the skin upon use.